Hopelessly Sentimental
by Morkael
Summary: A simple Valentine's Day fic, written as a gift and for those that enjoy celebrating it with cheer. XigXal. Oneshot.


Normally, he wasn't the festive type. He would force his emotions back behind the wall that he'd built up over the years, hiding them from everyone else to present that calm, cool façade that they all seemed to know him for. Instead of putting up decorations or buying present, he would retreat to his rooms and lose himself in his reading or writing. He didn't even bother to dress in the colors of the holidays that the others celebrated, preferring his standard blacks and darker purples.

There was one day of the year, though, where the dreadlocked Nobody could be counted on to at least make an attempt to show some of that rare holiday spirit. He would make subtle alterations to his outfits, such as a different pair of shoes with red highlights or red threads on his pants instead of indigo. Or maybe there would be a simple necklace hanging beneath his collar, simple red pendant stating his meaning for him. It wasn't ever much, but he could be counted on to change something.

This year, Xaldin had opted to don something else to show his appreciation for the day. In place of his usual dark shirts, he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, the back of which was covered by a design that he himself had come up with. Centered, there was a large red heart, and wrapped around it, with claws digging in slightly to hold its perch, was a purple dragon. Etched across the face of the vivid emblem was simply "II." It was hardly something the others would expect of him, but he had taken a liking to it and thought, since he was so subtle for the majority of his time awake, that it was worth displaying exactly whom it was that owned the "key" to his collar.

Standing facing the door that clearly marked the entrance to the Freeshooter's quarters inside the castle, yearly gift tucked away in a deep pocket on the side of his indigo-laced pants, Number III paused for a moment before reaching up and rapping his knuckles on the semi-metallic surface. He was quickly rewarded with a simple response of, "I'm in." Xaldin held back a quiet chuckle, Xigbar never had been one to mince words with him, and let himself into the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

The marksman, as evidenced by the shadow falling on one of the walls and strip of hair hanging down from above, was indeed in and perched quite comfortably on the ceiling. It wasn't until after he'd heard the door close and the halt of the larger man's footsteps that he even bothered to look down from what he had been doing prior to the other's visit. Not long after that, a grin settled onto his features and he ordered, "Show me what it is this year."

There was no snappy retort or even sign of upset at the command as the Lancer willingly did what he'd been told, pulling black locks from where they covered the print on his back. Several moments of silence followed, Number II's yellow eye taking in the details of the design as he judged it. Then, there was a sharp laugh and Xigbar dropped to the floor, righting himself to land on his feet. "Getting bolder with it, aren't you?" He chuckled, giving his younger companion the time he needed to turn about once more, before musing, "It's a nice improvement overall, but it shouldn't be kept for just the one day. Once every couple of months should be good for a start."

Xaldin allowed himself a grin, one fitting of his somewhat feral nature, and nodded his understanding of the new rule. His hand slid towards the pocket that his gift was hidden in and he caught the motion, halting it before it could give anything away. While he was quite willingly the collared submissive of the elder, scarred Nobody, he did still enjoy the freedom of the few mind games he could play with the other. The guessing brought on by his lack of expression was easily his favorite of the choices.

Taking the time to cross to another door, this one nearly hidden in the wall that housed it, the sniper asked, "So what were you hoping that I would give you this time?" It was a playful question, laced with the innuendo that was expected of the elder, and easily recognized as such. "Was it something along the lines of a little memento or what?" As he spoke, he rummaged through a box that he'd pulled from the closet, searching for that one item he knew was hidden in with the other trinkets that he'd collected.

The dragoon gave the answer that he knew was expected of him, that they'd practiced over their years together. "Whatever you found to be suitable for the occasion." His eyes were focused on his superior's back, following the familiar contours of its scars, tempted by the expected lack of shirt. More than anything else, what Xaldin hoped for on this of all days, was simply a chance to allow his protected, cuddly side to show through while spending some quality time with his owner and lover.

Not looking up from the box, Number II tossed something back over his shoulder with only a warning of, "Catch," then moved to put the box back in its home at the bottom of the closet. Xaldin reacted quickly, left hand snapping out to grab the thrown item out of the air. He could feel the small trinket through the material of his glove, the metal where it was cold against his bare fingers.

Bringing his hand up, the Lancer looked at what it was he had been given, silently examining the necklace that was draped across his hand. The pendant was silver, embedded with a pair of gems cut in the shape of hearts. The dark lavender of the amethyst and vivid yellow of the topaz played off of each other, reflecting gently in the light. Without conscious notice, Xaldin's grin became a quiet smile of appreciation and he moved to set the gift about his neck. Flowing from one motion to the next, he pulled his own rather meager present from his pocket and offered it in silence.

Xigbar took the offered box, which was held shut with a small red ribbon, and leisurely worked it open. Upon spotting the simple but detailed ring that lay inside the container, he chuckled and shook his head, eye darting up to focus on his partner. "You always were hopelessly sentimental when it came to Valentine's Day presents." There was a pause as the marksman slide the ring on before he added, "But that was part of why I liked you even then. I never knew how much effort you would put into what you gave me."

The shorter Nobody made his way back to where Number III was standing and slid the fingers of one hand under the worn leather of the collar, yanking down to resolve their height difference. He grinned, enjoying the control for a moment, before leaning forward enough to claim a kiss from his younger partner. Xaldin, in turn, wrapped his arms around the slender figure, bringing him closer into a protective hug and leading them both back to the bed, where he sat down. Still holding the sniper close against his chest, the Lancer finally spoke his proper greeting. "Happy Valentine's Day, Xigbar."


End file.
